El Regreso
by DarkMelody12
Summary: Instantes después de culminada la guerra, Harry se siente culpable de las desgracias de cada uno y toma una decisión apresurada sin medir sus consecuencias, tres años después regresa para tratar de recuperar todo lo que dejó sin imaginarse que se llevaría una sorpresa de por medio. Respuesta al reto de La Mazmorra del Snarry por el primer aniversario del día del Snarry :


Era raro regresar donde todo empezó, quien hubiera pensado que tres años atrás esto era solo cenizas de una guerra que solo trajo dolor y tristeza a todos. El maravilloso Hogwarts no era el mismo al cual llegué siendo niño, si bien fue reconstruido igual al original, podía sentir la diferencia que tenía y eso me hacía rememorar los tristes momentos que viví durante la guerra.

Después de aquel fatídico suceso, fueron varias las personas que decidieron viajar al extranjero para dejar los malos momentos atrás, en cambio, mientras el castillo estaba en reconstrucción un gran grupo de alumnos fue trasladado a las otras escuelas mágicas para que culminen sus estudios, por mi parte decidí viajar lejos del mundo mágico, tratar de sanar mis heridas por mí mismo y aunque puse todo de mí, lo único que conseguí fue envolverme en un mundo de penas.

Nunca quise dejar de lado a las personas que me amaban, pero necesitaba recuperar aquella esperanza que había dejado en las cenizas, necesitaba renacer y encontrarme a mí mismo una vez más. No puedo negar que sufrí, pero todo valió la pena, ahora después de tanto tiempo regreso a mi hogar, vuelvo por la familia que dejé y vuelvo por él.

Mientras avanzaba por los pasillos que me llevaban a la oficina de la actual directora Minerva McGonagall, algunos alumnos me miraban asombrados y empezaban a susurrar entre ellos, no los culpo, yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo si viera al "héroe desaparecido" de la guerra. Había llegado, este era el momento en que recuperaría todo lo abandonado hace años.

- Buenas tardes joven Potter- dijo la directora- debo decirle que no es una sorpresa el que usted esté presente en mi despacho.

- Buenas tardes profesora, es un gusto volver a verla también pero, ¿cómo supo que vendría?

- Una gran pregunta que me temo no tendrá respuesta, y ahora la pregunta aquí Harry es ¿por qué has venido a Hogwarts en vez de ir con tu familia?

- Sé que Molly me recibiría con los brazos abiertos al solo verme, pero creí que sería inoportuno llegar de la nada a que me acoja en su casa.

- Creo que no me he explicado bien querido- veía en la cara de McGonagall sorpresa por la respuesta que le había dado- pero antes de hacerlo, necesito saber si has sabido algo del mundo mágico en el tiempo que no estuviste.

- Lo siento profesora, pero al irme lo hice con la intención de no volver a saber jamás de mi anterior vida.

- Entonces creo que tendremos una larga charla sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos aquí, pero antes déjeme informarle a los elfos de su llegada para que alisten una habitación y pueda descansar en ella, luego de la cena hablaremos.

- Si no es mucho pedir profesora, me gustaría cenar en mi habitación, no quiero que sepan que regresé- sabía que sería inevitable verlo, pero no me sentía listo.

- Como tú quieras Harry, ¿hay algo que me quieras preguntar?- no hay duda que McGonagall tiene mucha influencia de Dumbledore.

- No, bueno en realidad sí- no entendía porque me había puesto nervioso de pronto- ¿Cómo ha estado Severus?

- Luego de la guerra dejó de enseñar en Hogwarts, si bien ayudó en la reconstrucción, dijo que no volvería porque sabía que no era lo mismo, aún así todavía mantenemos contacto- no pude ocultarle mi cara de sorpresa al saber esa noticia- veo que no has podido olvidarlo, ¿o me equivoco?

- Nunca lo podré olvidar, y aunque suene extraño, he venido para recuperar lo que dejé, y eso lo incluye a él- McGonagall no respondió nada y llamó a un elfo para darle las indicaciones sobre mi estadía.

- Listo Harry, te acompañaré hasta tu habitación y luego de que cenes puedes venir a mi despacho para poder hablar sobre las cosas que no sabes- note la seriedad de su cara al decir eso y recién me daba cuenta que tal vez lo que me tiene que decir McGonagall no sea algo de mi agrado, total han pasado tres años desde que me fui.

El tiempo que pasé en mi nueva habitación me sirvió para pensar en lo que iba a hacer a partir de ahora, no sabía nada acerca de mis amigos, y de Severus solo sabía que había sobrevivido a la mordedura de Nagini, me preguntaba como irían a reaccionar al saber de mi regreso al mundo mágico. Lo último que recuerdo de mi estancia en el mundo mágico fue la mirada de Hermione y Ron.

_Al fin todo había terminado, era difícil de creerlo pero era la nueva realidad, veía a varias personas abrazándose los unos a los otros mientras sonreían y me preguntaba cómo podían sonreír habiendo tantas muertes, lo quería entender pero no podía, había perdido demasiadas vidas como para estar alegre por el fin de la guerra, y todo era culpa mía, de haber estado preparado antes, se podrían haber evitado todas esas muertes._

Mientras algunos sonreían por el fin, había otras personas que lloraban su pérdida, entre ellas estaba Molly, llorando sobre el cuerpo de Percy mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Fred, el cual hubiera muerto si Percy no se hubiera puesto delante de él. Seguía mirando a mi alrededor y veía más personas llorando, tratando de despertar a aquellos que ya no estaban más con nosotros, era una imagen devastadora.

_- Harry ya todo terminó, estamos a salvo- me decía Hermione mientras abrazaba a Ron fuertemente._

_- Y-yo- comencé a sentirme sobrecargado- lo siento, no fue mi intención hacerlo, lo siento- empecé a decir mientras caía de rodillas frente a mis amigos._

_- No lo sientas Harry, no ha sido tu culpa, no te atormentes así- Hermione se puso a mi altura y me abrazó._

_- Si es mi culpa- decía llorando mientras miraba al piso- Sirius murió por mi estupidez, Percy está muerto, y Teddy se quedó sin su madre, si tan solo me hubiera sentido preparado nada de eso hubiera pasado, ¡HA SIDO MI CULPA!_

_- Deja de culparte, tan solo tienes 17 años y has llevado una carga muy pesada sobre tus hombros- Ron me levantó el rostro para que lo mirase- nadie te culpa de nada Harry, no estás solo._

_- No tengo nada a lo que aferrarme, ni siquiera sé si Severus vivirá, ya no tengo a nadie._

_- Tienes a Remus Harry, por Merlín, y el profesor Snape estará bien, es un hombre fuerte, el tiempo curará nuestras heridas y superaremos esto._

_- NO- me levanté frenético- NO PUEDO SUPERARLO, NO LO HARÉ, TODOS ELLOS MURIERON POR MI CULPA- andaba como loco caminando de un lado a otro, hasta que tomé una decisión, tal vez lo hice por desesperación, pero si seguía ahí, viendo todo hecho cenizas, me volvería loco- Lo siento Hermione, pero esto me sobrepasa, necesito estar solo, trataré de superarlo, pero no te prometo lograrlo, tu sab…_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?- me interrumpió ella- No te dejaré solo en esto._

_- Entiende que lo necesito, si sigo en este lugar me volveré loco, no lo podré soportar._

_- Pero no te puedes ir…_

_- Solo prométanme una cosa- vi como ambos asentían, mientras lágrimas salían de los ojos de Hermione- cuiden a Severus por mí, yo estaré bien, me comunicaré con ustedes en cuanto pueda._

_- ¿Dónde irás?- esa era una buena pregunta ¿Dónde iré? Y solo tenía una respuesta para eso- Lejos- le respondí- Adiós- y me desaparecí, esa fue la última vez que los vi._

Ya había terminado mi cena, era momento de ir al despacho de McGonagall para hablar, me sentía un poco ansioso por esa charla que tendríamos, al fin podría responder las preguntas que me hice durante todo este tiempo. Luego me daría cuenta que no todas las preguntas podrían ser respondidas por ella, y sobre todo recibiría una noticia que me daría lo que siempre quise, una familia.

Minerva me había dicho que le mandaría una lechuza a Remus diciéndole que lo necesitaba ver urgente en el colegio para el Miércoles, y eso era mañana, hace cuatro días que llegué a Hogwarts y pude enterarme que todos habían dejado atrás la guerra, Ron y Hermione estaban casados y esperaban a su primer hijo, Neville se había ido a vivir con su abuela cerca del Londres muggle, pero constantemente se les veía por el mundo mágico, Luna siempre viajaba en busca de sus animales extravagantes, y Remus se había casado, y junto a su pareja criaban a Teddy, lo más impactante si duda era quien era esa persona…

_Me encontraba en el despacho de Minerva mientras escuchaba la vida de algunos de mis amigos, como habían superado todo y la guerra para ellos era solo una época pasada, reía con algunas anécdotas de ellos, hasta que dijo que Remus se había casado._

_- ¿REMUS SE HA CASADO, PERO CON QUIÉN?- por demás estaba decir que me había sorprendido la noticia._

_- Por eso es que te lo digo al final, porque es un poco complicada la situación por la que Remus pasó- y ahí estaba de nuevo, la misma seriedad con la que la había visto en la tarde._

_- Minerva dime de una vez quien es esa persona- de pronto me sentía nervioso, Remus había hecho su familia y era feliz._

_- Luego de que la guerra terminará y tú te fueras, algunos miembros de la Orden decidimos que debíamos seguir buscando a los mortífagos que habían escapado, en algunas misiones encontramos personas que creíamos habían muerto a mano de ellos- en ese momento su mirada se posó sobre mí como si quisiera que me diera cuenta de algo- fue en la última misión, donde le encontramos, quien nos había dado la información había sido Draco Malfoy, no nos fiábamos de él, pero con los antecedentes de las personas que encontramos decidimos hacerle caso._

_- ¿A quién encontraron Minerva?- tal vez fuera Percy, pero me lo hubiera dicho al principio de ser así._

_- Cuando Draco lo dijo, dudamos bastante porque no eran meses los que habían pasado tras la "muerte" de esa persona sino años Harry, ¿no tienes idea de quién pueda cumplir esas condiciones?- sabía que ella quería que me diera cuenta por mí mismo, pero me era imposible pensar en un nombre específico, aunque ella ha dicho años, la única persona que había muerto años antes de la guerra, no podía ser él, Minerva se dio cuenta de mi expresión._

_- ¿Qué dices Harry?, creo que ya tienes un nombre en tu cabeza._

_- Es imposible, yo lo vi morir, estuve presente ese día- lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos sin que las pudiera controlar- estás mintiéndome._

_- No lo hago, sé lo que pasó ese día, pero también sé lo que vieron mis ojos en aquella misión, está vivo y trata de ser feliz con lo que tiene-"ser feliz" que raro sonaba eso- llora si quieres Harry, pero de felicidad, tienes a tu familia viva- y rompí a llorar como un niño, como no lo había hecho en este último año, por primera vez podía decir que lloraba de felicidad._

…Sirius Black.

Estos días en Hogwarts me sirvieron de mucho, volvía a sentir esperanza de nuevo, mi padrino estaba vivo, supe de Severus que tenía su pequeña empresa de pociones, las cuales eran proporcionadas a San Mungo, Hogwarts y para el público, al principio había sentido miedo de enterarme sobre la vida de Severus, miedo de saber que tal vez había encontrado a alguien más, pero Minerva dijo que está solo desde que me fui, quisiera creer que es porque me sigue queriendo, pero no lo podría asegurar.

Fue cuando estaba siendo presionado por la guerra cuando empezamos a llevarnos mejor, Severus había dejado de ver en mí el fantasma de mi padre, con el pasar de las semanas nos volvíamos más unidos, se podría decir que ya nos considerábamos amigos, mientras eso pasaba cada uno se sentía atraído por el otro, pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso, hasta que sucedió lo inevitable, depender del otro.

_- ¿Qué pasará si no ganamos la guerra?- estaba en las habitaciones de Severus cenando, me encontraba demasiado nervioso y solo él podía hacer que ya no me sienta así._

_- Hay muchas cosas que pueden pasar Harry, pero te aseguro que perder la guerra no es una de ellas, además todavía tenemos el tiempo suficiente._

_- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- dije mientras le recibía el té que había preparado- A veces siento que a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que pongo, no lograré nada._

_- Es imposible no sentir miedo a veces, yo alguna vez también lo sentí, y si estoy tan seguro es porque confío en ti, y sé que lograrás ganar._

_- Gracias Sev, no sé qué haría sin ti- era cierto lo que le decía, no me imaginaba una vida lejos de él había veces en que no podía dormir, entonces me venía a las habitaciones de Severus y charlábamos hasta que amaneciera o el cansancio nos venciera a ambos, para mí era imposible sentirme inseguro estando junto a él._

Pronto vería a Remus y a mi padrino, a pesar de que sé que Minerva no me miente, no terminaré de creerlo hasta verlo con mis propios ojos, ver a Sirius frente a mí como siempre lo imaginaba luego de su supuesta muerte. Me encontraba en mi habitación esperando que un elfo venga y me diga si ya llegaron ambos, lo único que me falta en estos momentos es Severus, me siento demasiado nervioso, me pregunto si seguirá igual que siempre, el único recuerdo que tengo de él es una fotografía de ambos, la cual nos la tomamos después de nuestro primer beso.

_- ¿Sabes?, tengo al menos una foto con todos mis amigos menos contigo- era un día frío, fuera del castillo estaba lloviendo, todos los alumnos estaban en sus respectivas casas, pero para mí era demasiado algarabía, quería un momento de tranquilidad y quien mejor que Severus para eso, así que vine con la idea de charlar con él hasta que se me ocurrió llevar mi cámara para fastidiarlo por un rato._

_- No me gustan las fotografías Harry- me dijo al ver que intentaba tomarle unas cuantas desprevenido._

_- Está bien, no te tomaré una a ti solo sino a los dos, hazlo por mí Sev._

_- ¿Qué recibiré a cambio si acepto?- sabía que no sería tan fácil convencerlo._

_- Lo que quieras, lo juro- dicho eso levante mi mano simbolizando el pacto que hacía._

_- Entonces quiero recibir mi parte del trato primero, para eso quiero que cierres tus ojos, y no los abras hasta que yo te lo diga._

_- Todo lo que tengo que hacer para tener una foto de los dos- luego de decirle eso cerré mis ojos preguntándome cual sería su parte del trato. Empezaba a sentir más cerca a Severus y eso me empezaba a poner nervioso, nunca se había acercado tanto, hasta podía decir que sentía su respiración cerca de la mía- ¿Q-qué haces?- aún hecha la pregunta mantuve los ojos cerrados._

_- Sshh, no te haré nada malo, confía en mí- un segundo después sentía sus labios sobre los míos, solo un pequeño roce que confirmaba lo que creía eran alucinaciones mías- Te quiero Harry, no sé como sucedió pero no puedo sacarte de mi mente en ningún momento- abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fueron dos iris negros como la noche, me miraban con cariño e instantáneamente sonreí._

_- Creí que me estaba haciendo ideas falsas, me alegro que no sea así- no podía dejar de sonreír, me sentía feliz, completo._

_- ¿Quieres decir que me quieres junto a ti?- su rostro estaba serio, pero su mirada se veía resplandeciente._

_- Aprendí a quererte como un amigo Severus, pero en las últimas semanas me he dado cuenta que eso no es suficiente para mí, quiero estar contigo, no sé si funcionará pero al menos quiero intentarlo, quiero ser feliz contigo- esta vez fui yo quien le besó. Estuvimos conversando por horas, abrazados en el mueble de la pequeña sala que había en la habitación. Luego nos tomamos una foto juntos, ambos salíamos abrazados y sonrientes._

_- Esta foto será especial desde ahora- él me miró con cara interrogante- porque siempre que la vea recordaré nuestro primer beso- lo único que hizo Sev fue abrazarme y sonreír._

Quien hubiera creído que esa fotografía sería la primera y la última de ambos juntos, a veces cuando sentía que no podía más lo único que hacía era verla y recordar todos los momentos vividos con mi gran amor.

- Joven Harry Potter, señor, ya llegaron los señores Black, la directora McGonagall dice que lo estará esperando en su despacho.

- Gracias Bobby- el elfo sonrió y se desapareció con un plop. No pude evitar los nervios nuevamente, sin embargo, me dirigí hacia el despacho de McGonagall decidido a tener una familia. A los minutos solo una puerta era lo que me separaba de mi nueva vida, sin demorarme demasiado, levanté la mano y toqué con los nudillos, fue la misma Minerva quien abrió el despacho.

- Bueno Remus, si te cite hoy aquí fue porque creía que tu deberías ser una de las primeras personas en saberlo, pero al decirme que vendrías con Sirius, no tuve más remedio que decirle por mí misma la verdad.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntaron ellos, ahí pude escuchar su voz de nuevo y sentí como se me iba formando un nudo en la garganta.

- Harry regresó- recién en ese momento ella se hizo a un lado dejándome pasar, ahí pude verlo claramente, seguía con el mismo look de siempre, su cabello largo en ondas junto con su bigote y esos ojos celestes que me veían como un padre ve a un hijo, aún sentía el nudo en mi garganta que no me dejaba hablar por más que quisiera, en ese momento corrí la poca distancia que nos separaba abrazándolo como si no hubiera un mañana, llorando porque estaba vivo.

- No puedo creer que seas tú, nunca pensé volver a verte, mucho menos abrazarte.

- Llevo más de dos años esperando por este día- estiró su mano hacia Remus, invitándolo a unírsenos- ahora nosotros tres junto a Teddy seremos una familia y ya no podrán separarnos, lo prometo- y los tres nos abrazamos por un buen rato. Cuando caímos en cuenta que no estábamos solos, Minerva ya se había ido dejándonos un momento a solas. Ese mismo día me fui a la casa de Sirius y Remus y conocí a Teddy que tenía cerca de 4 años, era un niño precioso, idéntico a Remus a diferencia de que él era un metamorfogo al igual que Nymphadora.

Había pasado una semana desde que me había ido con mi padrino y Remus, ellos habían corrido la voz de mi regreso y a los días de haberme ido con ellos, ya estaba visitando a los Weasley, he de admitir que había extrañado todo eso, las bromas de los gemelos, los abrazos cálidos de la Sra. Weasley y sobretodo el sentirme querido por mis amigos. Ron y Hermione querían que yo fuera el padrino de su bebe cuando naciera, la cual se iba a llamar Rose. En este tiempo había visto a todos menos a Severus, era por eso que me encontraba frente a su tienda principal de pociones, era ahora que tenía la oportunidad de verlo después de todo este tiempo, decidido a esperar cualquier cosa de parte de él, entré con paso firme a la tienda.

- Disculpe señor, ¿Se encontrará el profesor Snape en la tienda?- pregunté amablemente al que parecía ser el encargado de la tienda.

- El profesor ahorita no se encuentra disponible para atenderlo joven- quiso dejarme en claro que por ningún motivo podría verlo.

- Me es urgente comunicarme con él, tan solo dígale que es de parte de Harry Potter- pude ver cómo le cambiaba la expresión completamente al escuchar mi nombre.

- Debió haberme dicho eso desde un principio, sígame por favor- lo seguí por un pasillo- cuando son personas importantes al profesor no le gusta hacerlos esperar, normalmente me avisa si va a venir alguien a verlo- como si pudiera saber que vendría me dije mentalmente, nos detuvimos frente a la última puerta del pasillo, el señor tocó la puerta y escuché su voz gruesa decir "Adelante".

- Espéreme aquí un momento- entró a la habitación y me entretuve viendo algunos cuadros colgados en la pared, unos minutos después el encargado de la tienda volvía a salir- siento la demora, el profesor no creía que el mismísimo Harry Potter estaba esperando para verlo, puede pasar- dicho esto se fue, dejándome solo en el pasillo, me acerqué a la puerta semi abierta y entré.

Y después de tres años lo tenía de nuevo frente a mí, tal como lo había imaginado, solo que en vez de usar su cabello suelto, ahora lo tenía sujeto a una coleta por detrás. Era increíble como uno no puede olvidar a aquella persona que amó, al verlo a los ojos pude sentir como mi corazón empezaba a latir cada vez más deprisa, pero también note el mismo sentimiento de antaño, amor. Severus se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hacia mí, no me moví ni un centímetro de mi lugar, tan solo lo observaba, mientras venía a mi mente un recuerdo olvidado.

_- Sev, ¿Qué harías si un día no estuviera más?- ese era mi mayor temor, cada día que pasaba la guerra se acercaba a su fin y uno nunca sabe lo que puede suceder._

_- Te buscaría hasta en el último rincón del mundo muggle si fuera posible, no soportaría perderte, sería demasiado doloroso para mí._

_- ¿Y si yo decidiera irme?_

_- Aceptaría tu decisión, pero aún así esperaría por ti el tiempo que necesites para volver._

No sabía si Severus había decidido cumplir lo que había dicho años atrás, lo único que importaba ahora era que estábamos frente a frente, tratando de responder un millón de preguntas con solo mirar a los ojos del otro.

- Creí que Andrés me estaba engañando cuando me dijo que eras tú, ha pasado tanto tiempo Harry- sonreí al escucharle decir mi nombre.

- Lo sé, siento haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo- ambos seguíamos mirándonos, él se había ido acercando poco a poco hasta que ya no quedaba espacio para avanzar, estiró sus manos invitándome a abrazarlo, sin dudarlo ni un segundo lo hice, ambos nos estrechamos mutuamente contra el cuerpo del otro.

- Creí que ya no regresarías- empezó a decir mientras iba tocándome la cara, como si así se asegurara de que no era un sueño- no sabes cuantas veces imaginaba esto, tenerte aquí junto a mí nuevamente, ¿por qué te fuiste Harry?

- Necesitaba encontrarme a mí mismo, me sentía abrumado con el fin de la guerra y más aún al verte al borde de la muerte que no lo soporte y simplemente desaparecí, me aislé completamente de todo el mundo mágico, ahora que he regresado he podido ver cuánto me perdí, pero sé que si no me hubiera alejado de todo, no hubiera podido vivir una vida pacífica.

- Yo nunca te juzgaré por tus decisiones, solo no vuelvas a irte sin mí, ya no soportaría otra separación- ya no cabía duda en mis pensamientos sobre los sentimientos de Severus, todavía me quería a su lado y eso me hacía muy dichoso. Me quedé todo el resto del día con él, rememorando viejos recuerdos, contando historias vividas en los últimos tres años, y a pesar de que él no sonreía tanto como yo, en su mirada veía lo feliz que era al estar juntos nuevamente.

Otra vez me había costado convencer a Severus de asistir a un almuerzo familiar en casa de los Weasleys, a pesar de que en el tiempo que no estuve aprendieron a llevarse bien él decía que aún no se sentía cómodo estando rodeado de tantos pelirrojos. Molly había invitado también a Minerva, Sirius, Remus y Teddy para según ella estar todos juntos como la familia que éramos.

Hace poco menos de un mes había regresado con la idea de que podría tratar de recuperar lo que había dejado abandonado, sin embargo obtuve una recompensa mucho mayor no solo al poder tener a mi padrino conmigo, sino que también el que Severus me haya aceptado nuevamente junto a él como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado entre nosotros.

- ¿Es en serio lo que dices Minerva?- oí que le preguntaba curioso Sirius.

- Por supuesto que es en serio, solo trata de imaginarte a Severus como un niño que cumplió su más grande deseo- respondió esta sonriendo un poco, volteé hacia Sev esperando que respondiera de forma sarcástica, pero lo que dijo no fue eso exactamente.

- Minerva tiene razón Sirius, luego de ver a Harry hablé con ella y te aseguro que si no se rió en mi cara fue porque sabía que me enojaría demasiado.

- Ahora podemos empezar a comer- dijo Molly apenas se sentó- espero que disfruten mucho del pavo asado.

- Es imposible que alguien no disfrute tus comidas querida Molly- dijo Remus sonriéndole.

- Hasta has logrado que Harry tenga mejor apetito, y eso ya es decir demasiado- dijo Severus riéndose, los demás lo siguieron instantáneamente.

En ese momento me di cuenta que_ incluso una alegría tan pequeña que puede causar risa a los demás, para mí que soy tan simple, la siento como la alegría más grande del mundo.*_


End file.
